


In the Day to Day Routines (In over 15 Million Dreams)

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny falls asleep during a surveillance job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Day to Day Routines (In over 15 Million Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> iam_space is an enabler. That’s all I have to say about it. LOL. But thank you so much for the Beta! ♥ 
> 
> Title from Never Gonna Stop by Milow.
> 
> Semi-public sex. (In the Camaro)

The night is long, the Camaro uncomfortable, and the suspect has clearly been asleep for the last six hours – if the soft snoring over the monitor is anything to go by – so when Steve can see Danny dozing off in the seat next to him, he lets him.   
  
The days have been tiring this past week, the surveillance job taking up a lot of hours, and it’s still going nowhere. So Steve smiles as he looks over at his partner, slumped down in his seat, lips slightly parted, breathing deep and steady. He knows he shouldn’t look, should just keep his eyes in front of him and focus on the soft snoring of their suspect coming in through the surveillance equipment – not on the mesmerizing up and down of Danny’s chest as he breathes.   
  
But Danny’s hair is a bit ruffled from where he’s been brushing it against the headrest, and the wrinkles around his eyes are smoothed away by sleep, and there’s a thin reflection of streetlights shining off his slightly moist lips – and really? How can Steve  _not_  look?   
  
It’s fine, really. They’re alone. Danny’s asleep. No one will ever know if maybe he enjoys resting his gaze on his sleeping partner’s form for a little while. Is it so wrong?   
  
But then the rhythm of Danny’s breathing changes a bit, becomes faster, more ragged. Danny’s hand slips up his thigh a little, fingers pressing lightly in the dip of his hip. Steve looks up at Danny’s face – Danny’s soft, still sleeping face – but his eyes are squinted a bit and his lips curl into a small smile, and when Danny’s hand brushes over his crotch, Steve has to close his eyes and lean his head back against the headrest. He counts slowly - one, two, three, four, five, six,… – jaw clenched, ears focused on the radio monitor, but it’s no use. He can’t block out the small content hum that leaves Danny’s mouth, and his head is snapped back to the side. He simply cannot refrain from looking.   
  
Steve can tell that Danny’s oh so professional slacks are straining. His partner shifts a little in his seat before palming his crotch and  _squeezing_ . There’s a sound that accompanies it, a low shuddering sigh, and it makes Steve’s entire body twitch. Danny’s face is still smooth and unguarded, and there’s a wave of bliss draped over it as his fingers make small jerky movements over the fabric of his pants. And then the realization hits Steve that this must be the tiniest preview of what Danny looks like while having sex. Relaxed and content, and it’s the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen. But not just beautiful, because Steve’s cargos are starting to tighten and he discovers his breath is catching in his throat. This is bliss and torture at the same time. He isn’t supposed to see this. This isn’t meant for him. He’s never supposed to be privy to this side of Danny, no matter how much he wants to be.   
  
Danny tilts his head back, hips twitching up into his hand as his teeth graze over his bottom lip. And then there’s a grunting sound falling from his lips and he blinks his eyes open slowly, and Steve wonders if Danny just woke himself up with his own grunt, and it would be laughable if the whole situation wasn’t just simply  _torturous_ .  
  
Steve snaps his head forward again, looking out at the empty street, as Danny starts to look around him, blinking his eyes. He clears his throat as he slowly gathers his surroundings, and Steve can see Danny’s hand jerk back to his side out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t need to look to see that Danny’s erection is still pretty obvious.   
  
“Oh…” Danny whispers, shifting in his seat again, smacking his lips together like his mouth is dry and sticky or something. “Uhm, oops?”  
  
Steve whips his head around, catching Danny’s bewildered look and says – maybe a little too bitter, “ _Oops_ ? That’s all you have to say?”  
  
Steve clenches his jaw again, leans forward with his arms on the steering wheel as he tries to regain some form of normalness.   
  
“I fell asleep,” Danny says, rubbing his fingers over his eyes, “It’s not like I was in control of what I was dreaming and how I was reacting to it. So yeah,  _oops_ .” And how can Danny be so casual about this? Not even the slightest hint of embarrassment and Steve honestly doesn’t get how that’s even possible. “I mean,” Danny goes on, “Why are you eve…  _Oh_ .”  
  
Steve groans as he drops his head on his folded arms on top of the steering wheel, because it’s painfully clear that Danny has noticed the bulge in his cargo pants and can Kilauea please erupt now? Or can there be an explosion? Or  _anything_  to keep them from continuing this conversation.   
  
“You on the other hand, were wide awake,” Danny mutters, and does he sound  _amused_ ?   
  
“I need some air,” Steve blurts out, his hand already on the door handle when Danny grabs him by the shoulder.   
  
“What are you doing?” Danny hisses, “You can’t just go out and have a nice walk right in front of our suspect’s house? Are you insane?”   
  
“I can’t stay in here,” Steve says, ‘cause he feels locked up, confronted with all kinds of things he really doesn’t want to be confronted with, and Danny just needs to let go,  _now_ . He shrugs off Danny’s touch.   
  
“Why? Because I had a ‘happy dream’?” Danny asks, all but doing air quotes. “So what? Or is it because you got a hard-on?”   
  
Steve groans, buries his face in his hands, but Danny just goes on, “’cause I’m okay with that, too. You don’t need to run out of here because of it.”  
  
“Danny…” Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.   
  
“Did you get hard because of me?” Danny asks, without even the slightest hesitation in his voice.   
  
“Danny,” Steve shrieks, and he’s just horrified now.   
  
“Oh wow, do you ever need to relax,” Danny frowns, placing his hand is on Steve’s shoulder again, squeezing.   
  
“Danny…” Steve sighs, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly.   
  
“Yeah, you keep saying my name, but I still haven’t figured out if it’s related to what’s going on in your pants,” Danny says, and when Steve looks over – ‘cause, did he really just say that? – there’s a smile on Danny’s face that’s way too smug and confident, and Steve is a little bit jealous of it.   
  
“Steve…” Danny says after a moment of them just staring at each other. Danny’s voice is soft and understanding now, and it makes Steve’s dick twitch even more. “You say ‘no’ and this whole thing never happened, okay?”   
  
“Is that…” Steve stammers, “Is that what you want?”   
  
Danny sighs and slumps back in his seat. “I want…” he starts, and he closes his eyes as he palms his dick quickly and gives it one hurried squeeze before rushing out, “I want you, alright? That’s what I want.”   
  
Steve blinks, and he feels like all the air has just been sucked out of the car, and then he’s moving before he even knows what he’s doing and he’s draped over Danny even though the gear stick is poking him in the hip and his legs are too long. There’s a gasp from Danny’s lips before Steve covers them with his own and then they’re kissing.  _Kissing_ . Danny actually freezes for a second, but then he’s chuckling into the kiss before grabbing hold of Steve’s shirt and pulling him on top of him as much as the confinement of the car will allow.   
  
Steve’s hands disappear in Danny’s hair, and he’s sure he’s going to get shit for it later, but he doesn’t care, he’s  _always_  wanted to run his fingers through those blond strands, and he’s taking the opportunity with both hands – literally. Danny groans under him, and Steve tries to crawl onto Danny’s lap but it’s just not possible, there’s not enough room. So he settles for pulling back slightly and slipping his hand inside of Danny’s pants in one swift move. Danny bucks into the touch, gasping for air. His cock is hard and warm inside Steve’s grip, somehow heavier than Steve had imagined it to be.   
  
“So did we already have the freak-out, or am I to expect another one in the morning?” Danny laughs breathlessly, fingers scrambling with Steve’s belt-buckle.   
  
“You should be careful not to aggravate the person who’s holding your cock in his hand,” Steve mumbles, face buried in Danny’s neck.   
  
“But you’ll take good care of it, right?” Danny grins, still smug, even as he’s eagerly thrusting into Steve’s fist.   
  
“Do you  _know_  how to get semen stains out of the car seats?” Steve asks, before sliding his tongue from Danny’s collarbone to his ear.   
  
“Fuck, the car,” Danny calls out, and he actually pushes Steve away the tiniest bit.   
  
“You’re kidding me…” Steve’s face falters. His hands freeze. “We’re not stopping now, are we?”   
  
“I…” Danny stutters, trying to catch his breath as he looks around the car as if he’s going to find all the answers there. His fists are still tightly gripping Steve’s shirt, so Steve counts that as a win at least.   
  
And then Steve grabs the lever, pushes back Danny’s seat, and whips Danny’s cock completely out of his pants – ‘cause he can do smug as well, dammit.   
  
“I promise, no stains,” Steve grins before dipping down and taking Danny’s cock into his mouth until his nose is buried in soft curls and he takes a second to fight off his gag reflex. Danny groans and Steve can tell he’s trying hard not to thrust up into the touch – and only failing a little bit. Steve places his hands on Danny’s hip and leg, and starts bobbing his head up and down, slicking Danny’s cock with his tongue. Danny’s hands curl into his hair, just resting slightly on top. But his moans and grunts and all the little beautiful sounds that leave Danny’s mouth are urgent and desperate and Steve revels in them.   
  
“God,  _Steve_ …” Danny mumbles between heavy breaths, “If I’d known that all it’d take was a dirty dream of you…”   
  
Steve snaps his head up, letting Danny’s cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop.   
  
“M-me?” Steve asks, fingers fondling Danny’s balls – his own erection still straining inside his cargos.   
  
“Who else?” Danny sighs, but it’s more content than annoyed, “You’re everyone’s wet dream. Just,  _please_ , babe…”   
  
And then Steve ducks back down, tongue tracing the dark vein on the underside of Danny’s cock, circling the head and dipping into the slit. Danny’s so far gone – and Steve can’t say he’s very far behind and he hasn’t even been  _touched_  apart from a small brush of Danny’s fingers over his boxer-clad dick – so far gone that it doesn’t take very long for him to let out a shuddering groan as he reaches his climax. Steve sucks on the tip of Danny’s cock, swallowing every single drop, just like he promised.   
  
“Fuck…” Danny breathes, as Steve lifts his head with a satisfied smile. And he was  _right_ , Danny’s face is open and relaxed, like all his worries have melted away, and it takes Steve’s breath away just a little bit. Danny doesn’t hesitate in grabbing his face between his hands and kissing him senseless, like he’s chasing his own taste.   
  
Danny’s fingers then push aside Steve’s belt, zipper already down, gun hanging slack against the car seat. Danny slips his hand over Steve’s cock, still confined by the fabric of his boxers, and it’s embarrassing that that’s all it takes, but Steve has wanted this for so long, has been so desperate for it, and he’s arching back and coming right inside his boxers because it’s  _Danny_  for fuck’s sake.   
  
“Car seats, babe,” Danny whispers smugly, then presses his lips against Steve’s, and Steve is still too  _gone_  to properly respond.  
  
Then he smiles and looks down at the mess he’s made, Danny’s hand still palming Steve’s now wet boxers.   
  
“Good thing you made me cream my pants like a fucking teenager then,” Steve can’t help but laugh.   
  
“You better stay in the car when Chin and Kono come to relieve us,” Danny chuckles.   
  
“Probably,” Steve says, turning the volume of the monitor up just a little bit until he can hear the snoring of their suspect loud and clear.   
  
“Poor guy has to sleep alone,” Danny smiles.   
  
“My heart bleeds for his people-smuggling ass,” Steve deadpans, pulling Danny in for another kiss.   
  
And another one.   
  
And another one.


End file.
